


Isn't

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Humor, WTF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CF ~ Despiertas siendo Natsu Dragneel y vas a Fairy Tail. Encuentras a una Mirajane psicópata de película mala, una Erza que usa listones en las manos, a un Elfman que hace chistes malos y, ¡¿una Juvia que ama el GrayLu?! Hubiese preferido que Igneel se lo comiera. [ONE-SHOT ~ Natsu!centric]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't

El muchacho pelirrosa despertó de golpe, cayendo directo al piso gracia al gran susto provocado por aquel extraño sueño en que curiosamente Igneel se lo quería comer. Demonios. Era seguro que no volvería a tragar tanto fuego como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Después de notar que su compañero Happy no estaba y de haberse calmado, sacudido un poco los cabellos y arreglar sus ropas, salió de su casa a toda prisa para dirigirse al mejor gremio de Fiore: Fairy Tail, su amada familia y su gran diversión de todos los días.

Con una enorme sonrisa y la emoción al máximo, casi quema todo el camino. Luego de unos diez minutos, llegó a su maravilloso destino y entró con fuego en la boca.

—¡Yo! —Natsu saludó con mucho ánimo pero nadie contestó a su palabra. No le interesó mucho ese detalle y se fue a buscar a una chica rubia que tenía tantas ganas de ver.

Rodó los ojos, buscando en todos los rincones pero no halló lo que quería.

—¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Deberías estar haciendo una misión! ¡Con un carajo deja de ser tan flojo y vago! —una voz femenina pudo oírse tras el pelirrosa, definitivamente era Erza, pensó él.

Un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Jamás nadie la había dicho algo así, seguramente la pelirroja estaba de mal humor por algo... Capaz que Jellal la había...

—¡¿Me estás escuchando pedazo de dragón?! —se volvió a oír la misma voz, y en eso el Dragneel se giró hacia ella y para su sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que... Mirajane Strauss.

¿Qué?

¡¿Esa era ella?! Pero si Mirajane era dulce, amable ¡y a menos que estuviera en Satan Soul o le diera la fiebre de volver a su niñez actuaría así! Natsu abrió grande los ojos, estaba que temblaba del miedo, le había producido una rara oxidación en los huesos el mirar la cara de la albina. Ella tenía un gran seño fruncido, la boca la tenía torcida, un aura tipo criminal le cubría la cabeza y por si fuera poco tenía un apretado puño listo para golpear a alguien. Y Natsu no quería ser ese alguien.

Oh, no. No tenía ni una idea de qué había comido la Strauss pero mejor decidió largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Me voy! —avisó el muchacho y corrió como si empezara un maratón.

—¡Natsu! ¡Vuelve aquí! —Mirajane gritó gruñendo, ahora volviendo puño su otra mano.

El Dragneel se salvó de lo que parecía ser un mal estado de ánimo de la modelo, que por cierto era muy feo.

Pero no tan feo como lo que sus ojos vieron entrar por las puertas del gremio: el nudista de Gray. ¡Ja! ¡Seguro que si le decía que Mira tenía algo que decirle a él le iba peor y podría darse el gusto de sacar unas buenas carcajadas! Unos perversos "ji ji ji" salieron de la boca del caza dragones y si pensarlo fue hacia donde el Ice Maker se encontraba.

Pero no se esperó lo que el pelinegro iba a decir.

—¡Ey, Natsu! ¿Cómo estás, hermano? —con una muy agradable sonrisa preguntó el Fullbuster una vez que vio al pelirrosa.

"¿He-hermano?"

Esa actitud tan amistosa no se la había esperado en lo absoluto. Se puso frío y empezó a sudar. Curioso. Ahora el mago de hielo le había dado un golpecito como en modo de saludo. Y Natsu no pudo más que hacer una horrible cara que daba miedo... Estaba tan desorientado con las actitudes de sus nakamas que esperó que nadie más tuviera esos raros síntomas. Pero para su mala suerte, lo que se venía era mucho, mucho peor.

—¡Gray-sama! —una chica gritó melosamente. Seguramente era la maga de agua, creyó Natsu, pero no. Esa voz era inconfundible, sobretodo esa dulce voz. Se dio un leve golpe y mejor rogó para que fuera mentira, pero como si en verdad fuera a funcionar rogar a nadie. —¡Gray-sama, lo extrañé tanto! —la voz continuó exclamando; y llegó a la escena una preciosa mujer de curvilíneo cuerpo, ojos chocolate y dorada cabellera.

—¡¿L-lucy?! —dijo Natsu, asustado.

"¡Nooooo! ¡Eso no!" Pensó el mago de fuego. Había brincado y representado como profesional "El grito" de Edvard Munch, completamente él solito. Se quedó mudo y no pudo evitar observar la escena, horrorizado.

—¡Lucy quiere amor! —dijo la rubia y se aventó a los brazos que Gray había abierto para ella, precisamente esperado rodear el cuerpo de la chica. —¡Béseme, Gray-sama! —pidió ella, sonrojada y acercándose a los labios del nombrado.

—Claro, mi Lucy —Gray bajó una mano a su cintura mientras que la otra la podía tras la nuca de ella para así estamparle un apasionado beso que al parecer iba con todo y lengua.

¿Su Lucy? ¡¿SU LUCY?!

Un perturbador gemido salió de los labios de la rubia. Ese beso poco a poco se intensificó más, deprimiendo a Natsu hasta el punto de quitarle todo el color del rostro, incluso el de sus ropas. Su cuerpo era de papel, parecía que su ser se había salido de su cuerpo.

¡Joder, ese maldito había empezado a manosearla! ¡A medio gremio! ¡Pero si era cabrón!

¡¿Qué no veían que estaban en público?! ¡Mierda, se estaban comiendo! ¡Parecía que a nadie le importaba!

¡Estaba soñando! ¡Estaba soñando! La rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo y el fuego de su alma. Tenía unas malditas ganas de arrojar a ese playboy, no sin antes haberlo quemado, pero como Lucy no dejaba de abrazarlo, era imposible. A ella no quería hacerle daño.

—Lucy... —susurró Natsu, casi llorando, con una carita de cordero degollado.

La pareja se separó, teniendo la respiración entrecortada miraron a Natsu y esperaron unos segundos para poder hablar.

—Hola, Natsu —Lucy saludó con la mano y una bonita sonrisa.

—Je, Natsu, estás muy extraño hoy —dijo el estríper; y bajó todavía más una mano, para casi estar tocando el trasero de la chica.

—G-gray... sama —habló muy bajito la maga celestial, enrojeciéndose hasta la frente.

—Bastardo... —Salamander dijo entre dientes, encendiendo una mano (que en realidad se hizo un puño muy apretado).

La escena estaba ardiendo en todo sentido. Ese Fullbuster se traía una mirada muy lujuriosa y la linda chica a su lado le estaba exigiendo con sus ojos que "la llevara a otro lugar", mientras que Natsu estaba que quemaba del enojo.

Era suficiente, o tal vez no.

—Oigan, ustedes dos —una tímida voz se fue acercando a ellos. —P-por favor no hagan ese tipo de cosas aquí —continuó diciendo la mujer y cuando todos pudieron ver quién era, Natsu fue quien cayó literalmente al suelo al ver que la suave voz pertenecía a Titania.

¡¿Erza Scarlet?! ¡No podía ser!

¡Pero si estaba usando un vestido floreado que le quedaba muy bajo las rodillas y dos coletas! ¿Qué con esos listones en las muñecas y ese moño en el cabello?

—¡Ya saben que deben hacer eso en una habitación donde nadie puedo oírlos! —Erza gritó con el rostro pintado de rojo.

—¡E-erza! —le regañó Lucy.

—Bueno, pero tiene razón, Lucy —el Ice Maker estaba riendo al ver a Natsu caerse y luego por pensar cosas no santas que involucraban a la rubia. —No querrás que oigan como gritas, ¿verdad? —se acercó a la mejilla de la ojos chocolate y se dispuso a cargarla como princesa.

Natsu no podía ni quería levantarse del piso. Ese era un lugar mejor. No podía seguir escuchando lo que estaban diciendo. Un fuerte tic invadió su ceja derecha y se dio un gran golpe para ver si de una buena vez despertaba.

¡Pero no!

¡Él ya había despertado esta mañana!

¡Igneel se lo iba a comer!

Titania miró las actitudes de la pareja GrayLu y en menos de un segundo su rostro cambió: una siniestra mirada y una burlona sonrisa aparecieron en lo que antes lucía como un inocente rostro.

—Así que... Gray —dijo la pelirroja con un tono de voz serio, quizá ya había vuelto a la normalidad y todo había sido una broma, pensó Natsu, otra vez equivocándose.

Tal vez simplemente debía dejar de pensar.

—Ay no... —el mago de hielo quiso lamentarse antes de lo que veía venir.

—¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HAS TIRADO A LUCY? —gritó Erza, apuntando al Fullbuster con el índice, manteniendo su sonrisa de película de miedo. —¿No quieres que te enseñe otras posiciones? ¡Te aseguro que lo han hecho sin condón! —terminando sacó una gran carcajada.

JA JA JA

¡Dios, eso no le iba dar risa a Natsu!

El rostro se le pudo rojo, tenía una mirada psicópata, incluso peor que la del tipo ese que le pagan muy bien por hacer películas de mucho miedo con su propio rostro. Si que estaba feo.

El cuerpo se le encendió en llamas.

¡¿Que Lucy qué?! ¡¿QUE SU LUCY QUÉ?!

—Erza, ¡por favor deja de decir esas cosas! ¡Gray-sama y yo...! —la rubia intentaba escapar de otro de sus momentos incómodos con Erza.

—Oe, Lucy —dijo Gray, suspirando. —Ya sabes que Erza se pone así cuando habla de sexo —empezó a decir, como queriendo aclarar lo sucedido, —y por favor, llámame solo Gray... U hoy no lo hacemos —le susurró al oído a la nerviosa maga celestial. —Y Natsu, ya párate del suelo, hermano.

No quería. ¡El suelo era un lugar mejor!

De repente, una sombra cubrió a Natsu y al divisar quién era, el chico de fuego volvió a abrir los ojos, un poco más.

—Natsu, párate de ahí —la chica de cabellos azules le ordenó. —Mirajane volverá a enfadarse.

Era Juvia Loxar con su expresión serena.

Seguro que ella lloraría por lo que el Fullbuster hacía con la Heartfilia, ¿o no?

—¡Aaaah! —chilló Loxar al notar a la parejita. —¡Otra vez están juntos! — gritó con una voz que le pareció extraña a Natsu. Entonces él se levantó, con algo de ánimo, esperando que Gray se alejara de Lucy. —¡Se ven tan adorables! ¡Son perfectos! —exclamó la peliazul, con estrellitas en los ojos y sacando una cámara de quien sabe donde para tomar muchas fotografías.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! —explotó el caza dragones, ya estando totalmente fuera de sus casillas. Cabreado mil por ciento y con muchas venitas hinchadas en el rostro.

—¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué demonios sigues haciendo aquí?! —Mirajane gritó, furiosa.

—Anda, anda, ¡bésala! —dijo Juvia, preparándose para tomar otra foto.

—¡Dame un beso, Gray! ¡Nuestras más linda fan nos lo pide! —Lucy infló las mejillas, sonrojada.

—¡Lucy, te amo! —Gray confesó con una muy masculina voz. —Mejor toma video de esto, ¡Juvia! —dijo y volvió a juntas sus labios con los de la hada estelar.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡GrayLu! —la maga de agua estaba muy emocionada.

—¡Natsu! ¡Flojo holgazán hoy no escaparás! —seguía gruñendo la camarera del gremio.

El sonido de unos besuqueos, innumerables flashes de la "GrayLu CAM", el crujir de unos dientes y gritos de "flojo" "misión" "pedazo de dragón" lo estaba volviendo loco. Se estaba mareando, se estaba muriendo por dentro y su existencia cada segundo se volvía un tormento.

Era una tortura.

De las grandes puertas llegaron muchas personas, que sin saber si era bueno, Natsu intentó sonreír y pedir ayuda.

¡En serio que alguien les había dado algo raro de comer a todos! ¡Quizá y el alma de un fantasma se estaba vengando y la receta secreta del pollo Kentuchy llevaba pimienta! ¡O comino!

¡A la mierda!

Natsu vio a Gajeel y Levy; pensando en que él o ella aclararían su mente tomó esa dirección antes de que la demonio de cabellos blancos lo atrapara.

—¡Gajeel! —llamó el pelirrosa con horror.

—¡Idiota pedazo de hojalata!

—¡Pero yo te quiero!

—¡Y también a la fanática del GrayLu, Juvia; la psicópata de película barata, Mirajane; y la frustrada de tener sexo con Jellal, Erza!

Se oyó como un cristal se rompía mientras Natsu se quedaba parado, hecho piedra.

—¡Levy-chan! Por favor, sal conmigo —decía el metalero, teniendo una flor en la mano.

—¡Eres un tipo sin cerebro, Redfox! —gritó Levy, cruzándose de brazos y con el seño fruncido. —¡Jamás saldría con alguien como tú! —se encargó de dejar claro eso.

Y el tipo con una melena de comercial de producto para el cabello salió llorando.

—¡Levy, tú jamás serás un hombre... —el Strauss se acercó a la McGarden para decirle lo que pensaba, —porque eres una mujer! —terminó intentando ser cómico, cosa que no le quedó, pues se estaba riendo de su propio chiste.

La pequeña maga se limitó a gruñir y alejarse de él.

—¡Eso fue muy cruel —musitó una chica de cabello castaño. —¡Fue tan triste! —Cana empezó a llorar como Magdalena, comiendo montones de malvaviscos.

—No seas cursi, Alberona... —una niña mencionó.

—P-pero, ¡Wendy-chan! ¡Levy rechazó a Gajeel por 65ta vez! Las voy contando —la morena siguió llorando, como si sus ojos no tuvieran llave para cerrar el grifo.

—Esto...

—¡Gray! —espetó Lucy, con una voz muy acaramelada. —¡Ya quiero!

—¡No nos busquen! —dijo Gray, llevándose a la rubia (en un caballo "estacionado" fuera del gremio) a otro sitio.

—No...

—¡Eso dos se fueron a tener seeeeexooooo! —anunció por un megáfono la maga especialista en armaduras, Erza.

—¡Ese amor es del bueno! —Loxar sonrió feliz, —¡Amo el GrayLu! —unos corazones salieron de entre sus labios. —Cómo me gustaría tomar fotos mientras ellos...

—Es...

Mantenía una mirada tenebrosa. Tristeza e ira destilando por todo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de echar no fuego, sino ácido con café hirviendo, con agujas, con rayos, con cuchillos con... con...

—Salamander... creo que ya es momento de que me vuelva gay —susurró el Dragon Slayer de metal con una cascada cayendo por sus rojizos ojos mientras ofrecía una flor al nombrado.

—¡ESTO NO ES FAIRY TAIL! —Natsu gritó exasperado, con el rostro casi verde de las náuseas que sintió al entender esas últimas palabras de Gajeel.

—¡Dragón flojazo! ¡Eres un tipo muerto!

—¿Alguien sabe en dónde es que Gray y Lucy lo hacen?

—¡Seguro que hoy también lo hacen sin condón! ¡Lucy va a quedar embarazada de G-R-A-Y!

—¡Erza mejor ya consíguete a un hombre!

—Incluso al pobre de Redfox lo rechaza un chico, ¡ja ja ja!

—Esto es tan repugnante...

—¡Pero Wendy-chan, eso es mucho más cruel! Quiero más malvaviscos.

El pelirrosa no pudo soportar eso. Fairy Tail había cambiado de la noche a la mañana de una terrible manera. Natsu se tiró al suelo, queriendo estar inconsciente, queriendo sobretodo olvidar que Gray besó a Lucy y Gajeel se le confesó. Sintió un espantoso mareo y poco a poco cerró los ojos, mirando borroso a una Mirajane frente a su cara como último, gritándole repetidas veces su nombre.

—¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! —decía desesperada una pobre chica con gotas de lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Amor, despierta por favor! —le acarició el rostro al pelirrosa.

El aludido hizo un montón de ruiditos raros. Al parecer se la estaba pasando mal. Estar tirado en el suelo con muchas mesas, sillas, barriles y cajas tiradas alrededor no ha de ser bonito. Lo bueno era que una preciosa mujer de grandes pechos lo tenía con la cabeza recostada en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el rostro y esos rosados cabellos, desordenándolos más.

—¡Natsu! ¡Anda, abre los ojos ya! Me estás preocupando —habló Lucy, acercando su rostro al de su novio.

—Esta vez le fue feo a flamita —mencionó Gray, sin tener ropa superior.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando le haces una broma a Erza —articuló la hija de Gildarts para después dar un largo trago a su botella de licor.

—Pobre Lucy-chan, está muy asustada —habló Mirajane Strauss, con un intranquilo pero amable rostro.

—Salamander es muy idiota —dijo Gajeel, que se encontraba sentado y sobre él, una pequeña maga de cabello azul.

—Lu-chan... —McGarden murmuró con una frágil voz.

—Erza daba miedo! Ahora entiendo que no es bueno meter a Jellal jamás —dijo con inocencia en la voz la linda Wendy Marvell.

—Natsuuuu —insistió la maga celestial, —Natsu, despierta —repitió con desánimo; y luego empezó a dar suaves besitos en la cara del Dragneel, quien al instante inició a abrir los ojos lentamente, como si le pesaran los párpados.

Miró todo borroso al momento de despertar y lo único que pudo recordar fue a una malvada Mirajane querer arrojarlo desde un pico muy alto. Reaccionó de las peores formas, se apresuró a incorporarse en su totalidad, dejando a todos con una expresión de sorpresa mientras que él ponía cara de asco. El sentía que un demonio lo estaba lamiendo. ¡Qué horror!

—¡Aaaah! ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó el pelirrosa, espantado por el sueño que había tenido.

El sueño en el que soñaba que Igneel se lo quería comer para luego despertar e ir a Fairy Tail para ver lo peor que puedo ver en su vida: los calenturientos de Gray y SU Lucy, una Mira toda... Bueno, ya saben. Pero en serio que lo que más lo había traumado era la Strauss, Gajeel y el caliente GrayLu.

—¿Natsu? —confundida, Mirajane se acercó a él para ver si no estaba enfermo.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" fueron las palabras que se grabaron en la mente de la rubia, entonces empezó a llorar.

—¡E-eres un tonto! ¡Yo preocupándome por ti y tú me dices que me aleje! Ya no te gusto, ¡verdad! —Lucy sollozaba, con las mejillas rojas y cubriéndose el rostro.

Entonces la imagen de Mira-psicópata se proyectó frente a Natsu en lo que trataba de asimilar lo presente.

¡Su Lucy estaba llorando! Esperen, ¿qué no se la había llevado Gray a tener...? ¡Suficiente, suficiente!

—¡Aaaah! —volvió a gritar Natsu, señalando a la albina, haciendo que los demás lo miraran como un chiflado.

—Oe, ¡Natsu! ¿Qué ya se te llenó la cabeza de cenizas o qué? ¡Lucy estaba muy preocupada por ti y ahora la haces llorar! —molesto, Gray le dijo a Natsu casi en la cara.

Mientras, la maga celestial siguió llorando, y mejor decidió ir a llorar a otro lado. Estaba a punto de girarse para pode huir.

Natsu abrió los ojos a todos lo que pudo, para luego parpadear un par de veces y darse cuenta que las cosas estaban igual que ayer, es decir que no había Mira de película mala, Juvia fangirl, Gajeel gay o Lucy loca por Gray. Pero lo que sí había era una rubia derramando lágrimas y no era cualquier rubia: era su novia.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó Natsu una vez se percató de que todo seguramente había sido un sueño.

Un pésimo sueño.

—¡Lucy! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! —dijo acercándose a su chica para poder tomar su mano antes de que ella saliera corriendo.

—¿Ahora me extrañas? ¡Suéltame! —dijo con un poquito de dolor en el pecho. —Que me sueltes, ¡Natsu!

—¡No, Lucy! —negó en un gruñido para luego abrazarla con fuerza y en un segundo cargarla con ambos brazos, siendo ella una princesa. —¡Yo quiero besarte! ¡Tú eres mi novia! ¡Mía! ¡Y no de ese pervertido de Gray, ni creas que me quitaras a mi Lucy! —gritó molesto, mirando con complejo de asesino a Gray. —¡Y tú no te vuelvas gay! Mejor besuquéate con Levy —ahora se refirió a Gajeel, que se puso nervioso por la parte de "gay" y de "besuquear" a Levy.

—¿Y a este qué le picó? —preguntó Alberona, con una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Tú bebe más y no digas nada! Ni se te ocurra llorar —nuevamente habló el caza dragones pelirrosa.

—¿L-llorar? —dijo Mirajane, con una gota tras su cabeza.

—Mañana tomaremos una misión, ¡lo prometo! —dijo Natsu retrocediendo para evitar mirar a la modelo. —¡Ahora mi novia y yo vamos a hacerlo sin condón! —avisó el pobre Natsu, que quería tener en la cama a su novia, pues después de lo que soñó, necesitaba eso más que nunca.

—¡¿Eh?! —confundida, Lucy se puso toda roja, y ya sin llorar parpadeó muchas veces.

Entonces el mago de fuego salió corriendo cargando a su amada, con unas ganas de hacerle el amor para después dormir a su lado y soñar cosas bonitas. Todo se quedaron con cara WTF, y se les resbalaron unas cuantas gotas, pensando en que a Natsu se le había zafado un tornillo.

—Ese Natsu es un loquillo —dijeron todos, dejando salir un pesado suspiro de entre sus labios.

Y eso que no conocieron a sus "yo" del temible sueño del Dragneel.


End file.
